La dépravation de la nature humaine
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Petit one-shot où il est question de dépravation, de meurtre sordide et... de moustache. Sherlock Holmes et le Dr. Watson mènent l'enquête !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle.

**Personnages(s) : **Holmes, Watson et Lestrade

**Rating :** PG-13**  
**

**Note : **Un grand merci à** lilou0803** qui a fait office de relectrice pour ma première tentative dans ce fandom, en dénichant les incohérences et certaines tournures de phrases qui auraient rendue cette histoire beaucoup moins agréable !

* * *

**La dépravation de la nature humaine**

**_ _ _ **

Nous venions à peine d'entamer le petit-déjeuner apporté par Madame Hudson que des pas précipités résonnant dans la cage d'escalier nous firent lever les yeux des journaux que nous étions en train de parcourir, ainsi que nous en avions l'habitude chaque matin.

Holmes se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la source du bruit, c'est alors que trois coups retentirent à notre porte.

« Holmes, par le ciel, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance ! »

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte promptement pour faire face à un Inspecteur Lestrade pour le moins essoufflé, avant d'accueillir son interlocuteur comme il savait si bien le faire, non sans un coup d'œil furtif à la silhouette pantelante de l'Inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

« Inspecteur, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite. Hmm, non, ne dites rien ! A voir l'état de vos chaussures, je dirais que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de prendre un fiacre pour venir, ce qui implique que vous vous trouviez dans les parages quand la sollicitation de ma personne vous est venue à l'esprit. Et en observant les fines mèches de cheveux plaquées légèrement sur vos tempes, je dirais que votre marche jusqu'à Baker Street fut plutôt précipitée, à moins que ce ne soit le fait de la fine bruine matinale. Quoiqu'il en soit, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur les détails de cette présupposée sordide affaire ayant eu lieu aux petites heures du matin, et qui requiert mon assistance ? »

Les facultés d'observation de Holmes eurent une fois de plus raison de moi, et à en juger par la mine défaite de l'Inspecteur, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment suivi la suite logique des déductions de notre ami.

« Quelque chose d'abject s'est produit à quelques rues d'ici, dans un quartier pour le moins respectable. Mes hommes sont déjà sur place, mais nous voulons éviter tout scandale. Par le passé, nous -- »

« N'en dites pas plus Inspecteur. C'est un juste fait que par le passé je vous ai surement éclairé dans une affaire du même type. Et je me ferai une joie d'apporter une fois de plus mon aide aux fidèles agents au service de la couronne, d'autant plus qu'aucune affaire n'accapare mon attention en ce moment. Accordez-moi une minute et je suis à vous Inspecteur. Watson, vous m'accompagnez. »

Je hochai la tête, et m'apprêtai déjà à récupérer mon chapeau et à me préparer à cette sortie qui allait être tout sauf une visite de courtoisie.

_ _ _

Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient déjà dans cette pièce confinée, lovée dans les mansardes du toit de cette maison typique Londonienne, lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du crime.

Je distinguai dans un coin la silhouette frêle, un peu courbée et visiblement en état de choc d'un jeune homme, encadrée par deux policiers. Il était de corpulence moyenne, portait une fine moustache plutôt à la mode en ce moment dans une certaine couche de la société et devait approcher de la trentaine, malgré le chagrin qui lui donnait cet air hagard. Lestrade m'informa que c'était un proche de la victime. Ils travaillaient apparemment dans une des grandes banques de la ville, et c'était lui en personne qui l'avait découvert ainsi ce matin. Son associé n'étant pas descendu pour l'attendre afin de se rendre ensemble au travail comme ils en avaient l'habitude, il était monté, avait défoncé la porte qui était fermée de l'intérieur, l'autre homme ne répondant pas à ses appels. Quant à Holmes, il était déjà agenouillé à côté de ce qui constituait le centre d'attention, à savoir la forme d'un homme allongé sur le sol, la tête reposant dans une mare de sang. Etant donné le _rigor mortis_ du cadavre, je jugeais qu'il devait être dans cet état depuis au moins deux heures. La voix remplie d'anticipation de mon ami me détourna de mes observations.

« Inspecteur, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls dix minutes, pour que nous puissions observer au mieux l'ensemble de la scène ? »

Un peu réticent, Lestrade fit sortir ses hommes ainsi que le témoin toujours sous le choc, ne voulant certainement pas que l'affaire s'ébruite dans un quartier si huppé de Londres.

« Mon cher Watson, surprenez-moi voulez vous ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de passer en revue méthodiquement les fournitures en commençant par ce qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

« Nous avons là un modeste bureau en chêne, avec un nécessaire d'écriture pour le moins classique quoique de fort mauvaise qualité, ainsi qu'une chaise sur laquelle repose une longue veste. L'autre côté de la pièce est occupé par un lit, qui semble avoir été refait à la hâte. Un autre meuble occupe le coin droit, peut-être une table de nuit ? On dirait ma foi une chambre bien modeste, peu chaleureuse et-- »

« Ou une garçonnière », interrompit Holmes. « Et votre avis sur la blessure ? »

Je m'approchai du corps, en prenant soin de ne pas m'aventurer dans la flaque de sang qui auréolait son crâne.

« A première vue, je dirais une fracture du crâne due à un objet contondant, accompagnée d'une hémorragie méningée, qui lui a été fatale. »

Instinctivement, je recherchai des traces de l'éventuelle arme du crime à proximité, sans succès.

« Un objet contondant qui visiblement a été emporté, une fois le méfait réalisé », me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

Holmes marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de tâter la chair meurtrie à la base du crâne de l'homme.

Il se leva alors précipitamment et traversa la pièce, pour se diriger vers le lit aux draps froissés. Il ne fallait pas être bien subtil pour voir que quelqu'un avait dormi dans ce lit. La victime avait dû être surprise dans son sommeil par l'assassin.

«Je crois que la victime a été surprise dans son sommeil. Peut-être est-ce un simple cambriolage qui a mal tourné », proposai-je.

Je ne vis aucun signe de la part de Holmes me montrant qu'il avait entendu ma suggestion, non pas que cela me surprenne. Il se pencha alors sur le tapis en face du lit et renifla un endroit particulier qui semblait plus sombre. Je vis un éclair de compréhension passer à travers ses yeux et je m'approchai, voulant moi aussi tenter de comprendre en quoi ce tapis de Perse constituait un élément important.

« Que pensez-vous de cette tache Watson ? »

Je regardai la zone plus foncée que me montrait Holmes du bout des doigts.

« Je dirais qu'elle est à peine plus large que la paume de ma main », répondis-je.

« Oui. Evidement. »

Je ne crois pas que cette phrase était la réponse à ce que je venais de formuler, mais plutôt une autre évidence qui était venue à l'esprit de mon compagnon.

« Et bien Watson, c'est le moment d'aller rencontrer ce cher associé, Monsieur Lee, d'après les informations de Lestrade, en espérant qu'il se soit remis de ses émotions ! »

_ _ _

Monsieur Lee était assis sur une marche de l'escalier, tandis que Lestrade vérifiait une fois de plus son témoignage, l'air pensif.

« Je vais vous épargner la torture de vos méninges de ce pas, Inspecteur. Je crois que j'ai saisi l'affaire dans les grandes lignes ! »

Surpris par sa rapidité d'analyse, je regardai mon compagnon, et admirai une fois de plus sa vivacité et cette lueur si particulière qui habitait maintenant ses yeux -- lueur caractéristique d'un mystère résolu.

« Inutile de perdre votre temps en bavardages inutiles et conduisez-le au poste, Inspecteur. Pour une fois, l'explication la plus simple semble être la plus plausible. C'est bien Monsieur Lee qui a assassiné son associé. »

« Comment osez-vous ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ainsi, qui ai appelé Scotland Yard et vous osez me calomnier de la sorte. Je-- »

« Messieurs, ne nous emportons pas. Et vous Holmes, sur quelles preuves vous basez-vous ? », intervint Lestrade.

« Tout d'abord, le Docteur Watson attestera mes dires si le besoin est, mais la blessure a été faite par un objet contondant. Je suppose que vous étiez parvenu à cette conclusion vous-même, n'est-ce pas Inspecteur. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Bien, bien. Or, aucun objet n'a été retrouvé dans la pièce, ni dans les environs à voir les mines défaites de vos agents, Inspecteur. »

Un autre hochement de tête fit écho à ses paroles.

« Si vous n'avez pas pu retrouver l'objet Inspecteur, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais quitté cette chambre. N'oubliez pas que la pièce était fermée, comme l'a attesté notre témoin. Oh mais c'est très simple, même si je vois à votre regard interrogatif que vous doutez de mes dires. L'objet n'a jamais quitté ces lieux, et pourtant il a disparu. Intriguant mais élémentaire. »

Je dois avouer qu'à cet instant, je me sentais tout aussi perdu que Lestrade, et je n'en étais pas vraiment fier. Holmes rentra alors dans la pièce, et nous le suivîmes, les deux policiers escortant de près le coupable potentiel.

« Voyez-vous cette tache, Inspecteur ? Là, sur le tapis. »

Je ne pus réprimer une moue dégoutée lorsque je vis Holmes, le nez sur le tapis, tremper son doigt dans la tache encore un peu humide avant de la porter à sa bouche.

« Incolore, inodore et pourtant, les lattes du plancher en dessous du tapis sont toujours un peu humides, comme si elles avaient absorbé une grande quantité de liquide. C'est de l'eau bien entendu. Cet homme à été frappé avec un objet pointu, en glace, et qui a été par la suite laissé à l'abandon sur ce tapis. Cet arme ô combien inhabituelle était stockée dans ce petit meuble qui vous laissait perplexe Watson, et qui est loin d'être une table de nuit. »

D'un geste vif, il se rapprocha du meuble qui semblait jusqu'à présent n'avoir aucune importance à nos yeux.

« Ceci est un objet très singulier, et très en vogue depuis peu parmi les hautes couches de la société. Cette glacière permet de garder à température idéale certains aliments grâce aux pains de glace stockés dans le compartiment inférieur. Mr Lee a très certainement profité d'une absence de notre défunt banquier pour tailler l'objet à la forme voulue pour ensuite le replacer dans ce petit meuble en attendant l'occasion idéale d'en faire usage. »

Holmes fit alors volte face pour retourner auprès du cadavre.

« Ceci se confirme par la netteté des plaies, comme si la peau avait été brulée sur son passage. »

Tout me semblait tellement clair, que j'en étais gêné de ne pas avoir remarqué les bords des plaies si caractéristiques.

« Pour ce qui est du mobile, et bien, c'est là que toute la singularité du motif intervient. Voyez-vous inspecteur, cette petite chambre n'était pas la résidence principale de la victime. Vous remarquerez que tout y semble très neutre, comme si ce n'était qu'un endroit de passage. Il n'y a pas de vie dans le décor, pas d'objets personnels, pas d'endroits pour stocker des vêtements. Non mes amis, ce lieu n'est rien d'autre qu'une garçonnière. »

Nous étions tous suspendus aux lèvres de Holmes, voulant connaître le fin mot de cette histoire sordide.

« Une garçonnière qui servait de refuge pour les penchants pour le moins illicites de notre victime. En voyant l'état du lit défait, nous pouvons en conclure que cet endroit à été utilisé hier soir, bien avant le meurtre, par nul autre que Mr Lee et son défunt associé. »

Je voyais tout doucement l'horreur de la situation devenir claire aux yeux de l'Inspecteur et le visage de Mr Lee pâlir au fur et à mesure que la tirade de Holmes se poursuivait.

« Ces deux comparses étaient sans nul doute engagés dans des relations punies par la loi, et tenues en basse estime par notre société, je vous épargnerai les détails. La victime a certainement voulu mettre un terme à ce genre d'activités quelques jours auparavant, ce que Mr Lee n'a certainement pas pu accepter et d'où cette horrible --quoique superficiellement ingénieuse aux yeux du commun des mortels -- machination. Vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu arriver à de telles conclusions, et c'est légitime. Tout d'abord, si vous regardez les chaussures de Mr Lee, vous les trouverez immaculées, hors il pleut des cordes depuis hier soir, et un minimum de boue aurait dû éclabousser le bas de ses bottes. Il suffit de regarder nos propres chaussures », poursuivit Holmes sur un ton suffisant.

« De plus, les vêtements de Mr Lee sont froissés. Or, tout gentleman qui se respecte et tout banquier digne de ce nom se doit d'être présentable. Cela impliciterait qu'il ait gardé les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Et toutes les traces un peu rouges que l'on retrouve sur le cou de notre victime, et sur le bas ventre aussi, j'en parierai 10 shillings, viennent sans aucun doute de frottements un peu trop répétés contre la moustache de -- »

« Cessez ces atrocités, Holmes, pour l'amour de Dieu. Et vous messieurs, embarquez-le », cracha Lestrade d'un ton profondément écœuré.

_ _ _

De retour à Baker Street, je laissai court à ma curiosité et je lui demandai qu'elle fût réellement le détail qui l'avait mis sur la voie.

« Mais la moustache mon cher Watson, la moustache évidemment ! », dit-il, en fixant malicieusement cet appendice capillaire qui cachait à peine le rougissement envahissant mes joues.

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou me faire part de vos remarques ! ^^**


End file.
